Mother Never Relly Left Us
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: This takes place 16 years after G Rev. Mr D and Grandpa are dead and alot more people die too. TyHil RayMar KaiOC MaxMir HiroOC. Lots of OC's which are thier kids and Hiro and Kai's wives. Review if you want a sequel.


Mother Never Really Left Us.

A/n: This is a sad fiction (Kleenex alert!). I don't own Beyblades, all I own is a puppy and my OC's Karin/a, Megumi (Mimi) and my other OC's who are the blade breakers kids (I have used Gou, Makoto and Ling for the manga) and Kai's wife. Please R&R. In the beginning Mr. D and Grandpa have passed on. Everyone has assumed roles of being some big shot in BBA. Tyson holds the Japan HQ. Max works for the All Starz and the BBA branch in America. Ray has the one in China. Kai has the one in Russia. Hiro has the global branch under his control. It takes place 16 years after G Rev. Max has called for a reunion and a meeting of the branch officers in America. So what does everyone do? Goes to America and takes their families too. I have put a lot of planning into this so be nice. This is a slight song fic.

Hiro fumbled around in his pocket for the passports. They had just arrived in America. New York to be precise. He and his travel companion (not saying who) were going to stay at the Waldorf Astoria (I don't own it) in New York for the next two weeks. He was on business, she was on business. No more said.

Tyson arrived at the Waldorf Astoria with his wife (Hilary) and his three kids; Makoto (10), Izumi (7 ½) and Kiara (4). "Hey, honey. Isn't that Ray and Mariah?" Hilary asked pointing to the front desk. Sure enough there was Ray, Mariah and four little children surrounding them were Hilary had pointed. "Hello Tyson. Hey Hilary. Long time, no see. So these must be your kids. Makoto (she pointed to the navy haired ten year old), Izumi (she gestured to the brown haired seven year old) and Kiara (she pointed to the light blue haired four year old) right?" Mariah said looking them over. Indeed it had been a long time. But it hadn't been that long. "Hey Ray. Hi Mariah. That's right! Oh, these must be your kids. What are their names?" Hilary said answering for Tyson.

"This is Ling, she is ten. Then there is the twins Mina and Reyna, they are eight. And last but not least Rin, who is five" Ray said. "I wonder where Max and Kai are?" he added as an after thought. Then they all heard someone call out "hey guys".

Max walked into the lobby and saw two of his three best friends standing there. "Hey guys" he called out. They turned and looked at him. Max had changed a lot in 16 years. He now wore a suit and tie (much to his wife's approval). He saw that Tyson wore an outfit that looked a lot like the one he wore when they were younger; and that Ray looked the same too, except that he didn't tie his hair up anymore. Then Max's wife (Miriam) came down to the lobby too with their kids. "Guys, I would like you to meet my children. Tea, she is ten. Tim, he is eight. Christy, she is five. And Morgan, who is three. Where is Kai and Hiro?" he introduced his kids and then he asked a usually simple question, except where Kai was concerned, that was the hardest question ever. Hiro had told them he would be late, and he had a good reason too. They had to stop in Hong Kong for a few hours. Hiro also mentioned he would be bringing someone with him. No-one knew who though. None of them knew if Hiro was married, had kids or even if he was engaged. But it would all be revealed by this mystery person ho he was bringing.

They just talked for a mere (being sarcastic) hour and a half before Kai arrived with his wife and three children. "Hi, I am Cherrice. I am Kai's wife. These are our children Jo-Hannah (a hyper five year old), Gou (much like Kai ten year old) and Satoshi (a kind hearted young boy of eight)" the woman accompanying him (and holding Jo and Satoshi's hands) said. Kai just 'hned' in agreement. Kai had changed too. He had gotten rid of his blue tattoos, he wore a suit and he got a haircut. This was **NOT** Kai. The children started to play as the parents waited for the last person, Hiro and the mystery person. Then Hiro came to the door… by himself.

"Where is the person you were bringing, bro?" Tyson asked confused. Then they heard a girl squeal "Hi-Chan, wait up! If you keep moving I am going to drop all of the bags again!" Everyone turned to stare at who was yelling, then they saw a puffed out girl with he hands on her knees beside Hiro.

"Hiro, I didn't know you liked short women!" Ray laughed. The girls face went red and she grew seven feet. Hiro just was gawping. How could they think that he was so shallow? "If you must know, I am incredibly tall for my age!" the girl yelled.

"Yeah, and how old are you? Eighteen? Twenty?" Tyson said sounding smug. The girl started laughing and Hiro just gawped again.

"See, I told you I could pass for older! I wasn't lying! Ha, I win our bet, Dad!" the girl said as she put an accusing finger to her fathers chest.

"What did you call him?" everyone asked astounded.

"Um… Dad?" she said again.

"Hiro, is she like adopted or something?" Max asked looking uneasy.

"Nope, she is my daughter by blood, Max" Hiro laughed.

"You have an eighteen year old daughter and you didn't tell us?" Ray said trying not to laugh.

"I am going to be twelve soon silly. On Wednesday next week" the girl said.

"So what is your name?" Hilary asked.

"I am Karina Emmily Megumi Hanson Granger," the girl said firmly, "But you can call me Karin!"

"So where's your wife then Hiro? Did she leave you or is she a girlfriend's daughter?" Tyson asked.

"Dad, can you hold my dance bag, I need to use the bathroom?" Karin left her bag with him and left. Hiro knew this pattern all too well.

"For information, I got married thirteen years ago to a nice lady called Megumi Hanson, Ming Ming's adopted sister. She died from leukemia one year from Wednesday next week. She died on our daughter's birthday. No, I don't have a girlfriend! I don't want one either. Neither me, or my daughter, are ready for me to get remarried" Hiro said seriously.

"We are sorry, we didn't know" Mariah said being comforting.

"I guess I should have told you a while back, but I was afraid. For myself, and them. I didn't want anything to happen" no-one had time to ask Hiro what he meant, because right at that moment Karin arrived back.

"Dad, can you take me to the dance studio now, I have to get ready for my show" she said.

"Honey, I have to be somewhere else. Can anyone else take her?" Hiro asked. Hilary agreed and they both set off.

"I don't know what to get her for her birthday. I need some help. I wish I could get her a karaoke machine, but she hasn't sung in a year. She does have a lovely voice though. I want to get her into a theatre company, but she doesn't wan tot act. And she is already head way in her dancing. So I need help that was why I couldn't take her. I need you guy's help" they could tell Hiro was desperate. All of them agreed to find out what Karin wanted for her birthday, more than anything. Then they got themselves set up in their rooms and agreed to have lunch together.

"Pa, we going out to dinner with Uncle Tyson?" Karin asked.

"Yep, so you be on your best behavior and wear something nice okay?"

"Sure pa. I'll wear the dress that Mimi kept for me until my twelfth birthday. Do you mind if I open it early?" Karin really wanted to see the dress she was going to be able to have in a little over one week.

"Sure!" Hiro said smiling. His little girl was growing up.

Ten minutes later Karin came out with the most beautiful white dress on. It had a sparkly silver sash and bits of beading everywhere. Hiro remembered that dress. He remembered watching Megumi sow the beads onto it at night when Karin was asleep. He smiled as he saw his daughter. My, how much she looked like her mother!

_Flashback:_

"_Hiro, what should we call her?" Megumi said as they looked at their blue haired child. "How about Karina. That way we can nickname her Karin. I know you love that name" Hiro joked._

"_Okay then. Karina Emmily, after your mother, Megumi, after me, Hanson, my maiden name, and Granger, her last name. Sound good?" She asked as she picked up baby Karina and cradled her in her arms. Hiro smiled at the both of them. His own family._

End flashback.

Karin brushed her light brown hair. It was more bronze than anything. She had seen pictures where her hair was navy, but as she got older, her hair went brown, like her mother's. In summer her hair went a bit light pinky/brown as well, but that was sun bleaching at work. She had lovely long hair too, until she decided it got in the way and had it cut to a bob.

'Mother, I know you loved my long hair, but having people complement me on it reminded me of you and made me sad. I know you didn't like it when I was sad' Karin thought as she left the bathroom and went out of the door down to the foyer (I know I called it a lobby before, but Karin calls it the foyer, okay? Good you understand me now!).

The next few days went by without hassle. It was now Sunday. The day of relaxing. Hiro and the other men went to the pool and gym so the girls and the kids were left alone. "How about we girls go shopping and then get a makeover?" Cherrice suggested.

"Let's go!" the women and Karin agreed.

"Let's leave the kids, except Karin, Ling and Tea, with the men!" Mariah said and the women went to the pool with the younger kids, left them there with the men and went to the mall.

"So how about we get you a birthday present? What do you want? You can have anything? If there is something else you want I am sure that your Dad could get it for you?" Hilary asked upon arriving at the mall.

"My Dad is making you ask me what I want for my birthday isn't he? Well, I already have what I wanted for my birthday, but I would like a pet canary and some dancing stuff!" Karin said and she wasn't lying. She did need new shoes and she had always wanted a pet bird. The women decided to get her the bird and tell Hiro that she wanted some dancing shoes, a new dance bag and some new outfits for her dances. Then they all got a makeover with Karin's new pet "Gigi" watching.

Tuesday night was karaoke night at the hotel. Everyone went down for dinner. Ling and Tea tried to help their new best friend.

"Come on Karin! You can sing beautifully. I am sure your mother wouldn't want you sulking over her departure. She would love to hear you sing again. I bet if you sing loud enough, she will hear you from heaven and smile at you" Tea said.

"You think so you guys?" Karin asked with tears in her eyes.

"Sure we do" both girls said as they nodded. Karin said goodbye to them and went to find a dance outfit she had with her that could describe the songs she was going to sing. One for her mother, one for her father. In heaven and on Earth.

"Next up we have two songs by Karin Granger. The first is Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni; which means We Were So Close Together and the next one called Maybe Tonight" the announcer said as Hiro saw his daughter take centre stage. The music started up. Hiro knew the song well. Megumi had sung it to Karin when she was little.

_Flashback:_

"_Hiro she is asleep. Let her be. She really likes my songs. Especially Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni and Dearest" Mimi said as leant over her hospital bed. She was stroking her only daughter's hair. "Hiro, promise me, that if anything happens to me, like my leukemia kills me, you will look after her until the ends of the earth" Megumi whispered to Hiro as she continued stroking Karin's hair. "Of course, But nothing will ever happen to you" he had whispered back. Seven days later, Megumi had died._

End flashback.

Hiro was awoken from his daze by his daughter beginning to say something.

"This first song is one my mother used to sing to me. She also sang a song called Dearest, but I liked this one best. I will sing it in Japanese and English, for that was how she sang it to me" Hiro felt a tear come from his eye. She even sang like her mother.

"Anna ni issho data no ni, yuugure wa mou chigau iro.

Arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake.

Tsumetaku kirisutate kokoro wa samayou bakari.

Sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara

Samuzora na shita me wo tojite iyou.

Anna ni issho data no ni

Kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa.

Anna ni issho data no ni

Yuugure wa mou chigau iro semete kono tsukiakari no shita de

Shizuka na nemuri wo.

We were so close together, but the twilight has a different color now.

The abundance of kindness only keeps a distance between us.

Our coldly ignored hearts are wandering in the midst.

If this awkwardness is what it's like to live,

We shall close our eyes under the cold sky.

Even though we were so close together,

We can't get a word across between our increasing distances.

Even though we were so close together, the twilight has a different color now.

Please give us a quiet sleep under the moon light, if it is the last thing possible"

Tears filled Hiro's eyes. Megumi loved that song and had taught Karin to sing it when she was five. But now for the next song.

"This is a song for my Dad. He has never left my side, and I hope he never will. This song is called Maybe Tonight"

"I've been holding on

To a love gone wrong it's true

For too long

The hurt it left inside

Has made me wanna hide too much

And I do

I'm not afraid to be alone

The truth is I'm alright

But something has been missing from my life

And maybe tonight

Maybe I'll fall

Maybe he'll crash through my walls

Maybe at last love will come back

And take me deep into its arms

Maybe the heart that comes apart finally mends

Maybe tonight ill finally fall in love again

I've cried a lot of tears

Faced a lot of fears

To get right here

Every chapter ends

Before the right one can begin again

In this story of love

And maybe tonight

Maybe I'll fall

Maybe he'll crash through my walls

Maybe at last love will come back

And take me deep into its arms

Maybe the heart that comes apart finally mends

Maybe tonight I'll finally fall in love again

I'm ready for another chance

And right now it's in doubt

I know I will survive what ever comes

Maybe tonight

Maybe ill fall

Maybe he'll crash through my walls

Maybe at last love will come back

And take me deep into its arms

Maybe the heart that comes apart finally mends

Maybe this time I'm gonna find love that never ends

Maybe tonight I'll finally fall in love again

I'll finally fall in love again

I'll finally fall in love again

I'll finally fall in love again"

The crowd cheered and Karin went to sit with her "family".

"That was beautiful" everyone said over and over, way into the night.

'Mother, I hope you heard' Karin wished/prayed/hoped/thought quietly as she went upstairs to bed. She wanted to have a goodnights sleep. It was her twelfth birthday tomorrow wasn't it?

It was five in the morning and Karin was awake. "Happy birthday to me" she sang under her breath. She knew her uncle Tyson got her some outfits which Hilary chose, and Hiro got her dancing gear and her friends got her a stuffed bear, but she had received her birthday wish gift last Monday when she arrived in America. Her dress that her mother had made was all she really wanted. But some things she just needed. It was too early to pester her dad for her birthday presents to she sang under her breath, made some breakfast, had a shower, got dressed, watched some TV and prayed. She had taken up praying ever since her mother had died exactly one year ago. They were going to have a big birthday brunch at ten o'clock. She could wait until then.

By the time Karin had done everything she had wanted to, it was seven o'clock. So she woke up her dad and then pestered him for her presents. At brunch she would get some from the others. Dancing gear. Exactly what she needed. Hiro said they go down to the beach and relax. Then they would head to the brunch.

At ten o'clock Karin and Hiro were holding the table when everyone else arrived. Ray and Mariah's gift was the first she opened since they got to the table first. A Chinese hairpin. And a fan. Both were beautiful Chinese things and she loved them. Then she got her outfits for Uncle Tyson. Then she got some shoes form Kai. And from Max she got a silver bracelet. "Thank you all, these gifts are so pretty!" she said and they began to eat. The men got straight onto the topic of their meeting. The wives were going so they had no-one to baby-sit. "I could do it! I only charge five bucks an hour for all of them! Please! I will be really good with them!" Karin loved children. And the kids liked her too.

"Okay, we will drop them of at your room Hiro at ten to six. Then we can all head off together. Karin be good with them okay? Any of them under eight go to bed at…" Max began and Karin finished

"Seven thirty. The rest to be at eight thirty. Gotcha!" she said and all of the people at the table giggled. Then the others left and Hiro and Karin went up to their room to make it baby free.

At six the room was full of kids. Gou, Makoto, Ling and Tea promised to help out with their little brothers and sisters too. They said goodbye to their parents and then the adults left leaving Karin with fourteen kids under the age of eleven. "So guys, how about we play a game? Who wants to play duck, duck, goose?" Karin asked.

Later that eve was when things went wrong.

It was eight thirty and the older kids were getting ready to go to bed. But then from down stairs there was a bang and then a woman's scream. The children figured someone had been shot. An ambulance came and the children could see it out of the window. The next words made everything worse.

"Mr. Granger! Wake up Mr. Granger! Can you hear me!" who ever was talking to one of the two Mr. Granger's was obviously freaking out. Makoto and Karin looked at each other.

"Get your little brothers and sister out of bed; tell them it is an emergency. I will meet you at the end of the hall. Follow me" she called as the elder children raced to get their siblings out of bed.

As soon as everyone was awake they all ran downstairs they saw Tyson looking distraught. He heard the footsteps of the kids and looked confused.

"I though you all went to bed?" he mumbled. Then Makoto, Kiara and Izumi ran over to him yelling "DADDY!"

"Uncle Tyson, where is my dad?" Karin asked. Tyson looked at the floor with all these children covering him. Hilary came over and asked Karin is they may go for a walk.

"Where is my Dad?" Karin asked again as she and Hilary got outside.

"There was a gun totting extremist in the board room. He shot your father" Hilary said gravely.

"But he is okay right? He will get better right? Please tell me he is okay!" she screamed as she fell to the floor crying.

"He is dead Karin. He lost too much blood before the ambulance arrived. I am sorry. For the meantime, you will stay in your room and then after your dad's funeral you can choose to live somewhere. Do you want to know why your dad died?" Hilary was rubbing Karin's back in a soothing manner.

"I have lost everything. But yes, I would like to know why he died" Karin said between sobs.

"Have you heard of a man named Boris?" Hilary asked. Karin nodded. "Well he kept trying to take over the BBA. He died a few years ago and now his nephew is here for revenge. He killed your father to take over BBA. But he can't until you are out of the way. You see, you are the next in line for the BBA. You wondered why we didn't know who we were when we first met you. That was because Hiro hadn't told us about you. He didn't want the information in the wrong hands so he didn't tell anyone. He didn't want you to be murdered. It was said that if your father died, his wife would take it, but since she is dead only their offspring can take over the company. Now, you are under eighteen so you can't take care of this business, and we don't wont you in danger so you can choose someone to safe guard the job until you turn eighteen. Who do you choose?" Hilary had to ask but she knew Karin was still in shock. But Karin was over it.

"Tyson can keep it for me until I turn eighteen. And you can safeguard his job until I turn eighteen" Karin answered sensibly. "Hilary, may I live with you after my father's funeral? Oh and if Tyson is planning the funeral tell him… tell him that my dad wanted to be buried in our family home garden next to my mother, okay?"

"Sure" Hilary smiled. 'What an incredibly intelligent girl she is' she thought as she walked away to tell Tyson what Karin had told her.

When everyone arrived in Japan the funeral was only one day away. Karin had told everyone not to wear black. Hiro wanted people to wear happy colors, he had told her many years ago. Karin had picked out the perfect outfit. Her white handmade dress with the silver sash. She remembered something. Her mother and father died on the same day one year apart. That day was Karin's birthday.

_My Speech: By Karin_

_My dad never told anyone about my mother or me. I never knew why though. But now I do. You wanted to protect me from the same fate that you have had. I regret not asking sooner. You biggest gift was for my safety, and that you can still give. Even though you aren't still here on Earth, I love you with all my heart, Father._

Karin moved into her Aunt and Uncle's house three days after the funeral (before that she was at Ming Ming's). It was home for now and for the rest of for now. But something really bothered her. "Hilary can you take a walk with me?" she asked. Hilary nodded and out the door they went.

"My mother was Megumi Hanson. She was adopted when she was little, but she has a real brother. His name is Brooklyn Kingston. She died because a cancer of the bone called leukemia. I have it too. I had it when I was four. It was clear for four years so I didn't have it any more. But it came back last year. I also have diabetes type one. My mother was a singer, an actress and a dancer. I loved her very much. My Dad always told me that I was a splitting image of my mother when I got older. I agreed too. Ming Ming is her adopted sister. I always thought that Dad could get re-married and I could get some half siblings, but that will never happen. You wondered about my Mother didn't you? And now I have told you. I hope you don't mind if I don't call you mother or anything" Karin finished her story.

"Diabetes type one and leukemia? Be careful okay! I don't mind if you never call me mother" Hilary said smiling and then they walked away down to the park.

A/n: That was sad see! I will make a sequel if you want. I already have ideas for it. This has taken me all day to write. This is eleven pages printing long, so I suggest don't print it. Karin is my own character but if you want to write a story like this or use her character in something write to me and tell me what story it is so I can check it out! I don't own the songs Anna ni issho data no ni; We were so close together (the people from Gundam Seed own it. It is the first ending song) or Maybe Tonight (Australian Idol owns the rights to that song and Kate Deruge spelt correctly?) sings it.

I hope you liked this story. I will EVENTUALLY update my others. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!

PS: Read my profile to find my other stories!


End file.
